Liberate
by Vero-An-Nette
Summary: This is a story about a girl who comes to Japan to learn about beyblade from the Bladebreakers. But things are not like she supposed. She hated everything. She was lonely. People made fun of her. What will happen now, when she got a chance to change her life?
1. A Mysterious Girl

_„Tell me would you kill to save for a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all under ground_"

30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane

**A Mysterious Girl**

A girl from Europe will come to learn from the Bladebreakers. That was what President Daitenji said about one month ago. Takao was very happy. He thought that it would be a great occasion to show someone how great beyblader he was. Kyoujyu wondered what type of bit beast she would have - because President Daitenji said that her bit beast was very unique. Max and Rei wondered what kind of girl she would be. And Kai... He just hoped she wouldn't be very talkative and annoying. And she finally arrived - three days before their departure to China president of BBA brought her to Takao's home.

Anabelle looked like a normal girl. She had to be about their age. It was difficult to tell how old she really was, but for sure she wasn't older. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Probably she was wearing contact lenses because her eyes colour was a little unnatural but nobody thought about it too long. Anabelle was very lean and her skin was pallid, almost white. She was wearing a short skirt, thin sweater, t-shirt and long socks. All her clothes were dark - black or gray. She also had a black bag with her. She really looked like other girls. But there was only one a little strange thing about her. Anabelle never smiled.

No matter what they said - she never smiled. She didn't talk much, only when somebody asked her. But it wasn't a rule. Sometimes she asked questions. When the Bladebreakers met her for the first time Takao tried to talk with her. They were sitting in Kinomiya's garden at the back of the house. Just a minute ago President Daitenji left Anabelle here and then he went with Hitoshi to talk about something.

'So what country are you from?' he asked. She looked at him.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Just because I'm curious,' he smiled.

'Curiosity is a first step to hell,' she replied. Younger Kinomiya was a little confused about what she said. It was the first thing they learned about Anabelle - when she didn't want to answer a question, she used to say something strange. In the end the only thing they knew about her was that she was teenager, she came from Europe and her name was Anabelle. It was exactly what they had already known from the president of BBA. When Kyoujyu asked about her bit beast she wasn't sure what to say.

'It's just a common bit beast, I think,' a girl said. 'There's nothing special about it.'

'But President Daitenji said it was unique. So what kind of bit beast is it?' He really wanted to know so she had to say something. Even if it wouldn't be the whole truth.

'Fatum, white-winged black cat with power of fire. That's all.'

'Fatum? What a strange name for a bit beast!' Takao said.

'Fatum means fate.'

'The name is normal, but what's so special about it?' Kyoujyu asked again.

'Don't know,' Anabelle shrugged her shoulders. It was a little difficult to talk with her. They wasn't sure if she was shy or what, but it looked like she really didn't want to talk with them. At the end, everyone decided it would be better to leave her alone. She had to have a reason why she didn't want to talk with them.

'Ana, let's battle!' Takao asked her the second day.

'Ana?' She was a little surprised. It was the first time somebody called her by not a full name.

'Yup! So how? Wanna battle?' Takao smiled. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to battle with anybody and she had a serious reason for it. But... She hadn't to use her full strength, had she?

'Maybe one time...' she said, but she still was a little unsure. Takao smiled again.

'Great! So c'mon!'

Everyone - Kyoujyu, Max, Rei, Hitoshi and Kai was watching their fight. There was something a little strange in Anabelle while she was battling. She didn't call her bit beast, also she didn't use her usual attacks. Kyoujyu already knew about two of them - Flame Shooter and Crimson Force. She was talking only when they were asking about beybladeing, so she answered Kyoujyu when he asked about her attacks. But why she didn't want to use it? She couldn't beat Takao that way. Every blader who ever met Takao wanted to beat him no matter what. They were using a lot of different ways to do that. And then, they suddenly realized that probably Anabelle didn't want to win.

'Oh... I lost,' Her voice was without any emotions. She just picked up her beyblade from the ground and looked at it for a second. Fatum, a red and blue beyblade had a five-pointed star shape. Anabelle said something in a quiet voice - probably she said it to her bit beast.

'You have to practice more,' Takao smiled.

'Anabelle! Come here for a second!' Hitoshi said. A girl came near him and looked at him.

'Yes?'

'Listen, you just HAVE to use your bit beast. Takao bet you so easily and it wasn't because he's one of world best beybladers.'

'Hey, I'm the world champion!' Younger Kinomiya didn't like calling him one of the bests.

'Yes, you are, but your teammates are too. Anyway, if you really want to be a blader on an international level, using bit beast is a must. You understand that, right?'

'I do,' She said so, but she didn't really want to listen to him. Why did he care about her battle style? He had nothing to do with it. But it was very unusual - she lose with someone. She almost didn't remember when last time she lost. To win no matter what... No, it doesn't matter. For now she was another person so she hadn't to win. At least not with Takao or one of his teammates.

'Too bad you didn't use any attack,' Kyoujyu said when Anabelle sat down next to him. 'I wanted to analyze it.'

'There's nothing special about my attacks. Not really.'

'Don't say so! Every attack is very special and unique, every has other application, also different attacks need different type of power...'

'We already know it all Kyoujyu!' Rei said. 'And I'm sure Anabelle knows it too.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I came out with that talk before I realized...'

'You don't have to apologize' Anabelle said. She didn't even look at him. Probably she also wasn't listening to him. She was watching Takao fighting with Max. Kai, who was standing a bit further, looked at her. There was something a bit different in her, in her eyes, something, what couldn't be seen before. He didn't know why he looked at her. But when she was watching their battle she wasn't her usual self. It was like she was trying to memorize theirs techniques. Kai suddenly realized where he saw that gaze. All beybladers from Abbey was looking in the same way when they was learning new fighting methods. It was 'win no matter what' gaze. And it never meant anything good. But it was impossible - Anabelle wasn't like them. She was more like a shy lost child. At first she refused Takao when he asked her to battle. She wasn't like bladers from Abbey neither like all other bladers. She was someone else - a type of beyblader he had never met before.

Fatum didn't like that Anabelle had decided not to use full power. That meant less practicing, and less practicing was nothing good. Especially when you wanted to be a world champion. Also how dare she to lose a fight? Anabelle? She was the best beyblader in her city, probably even the best in whole country. And she just did nothing to win with him! What the hell was wrong with her?

Anabelle felt all Fatum's emotions. She knew her bit beast was angry at her, but she could do nothing about it. She didn't tell them her nationality, age, even her real name. She came here as a completely different person. She just mustn't destroy it. Takao, Max, Rei, Kai - nobody knew her. Nobody knew about her previous life and about her strength. It would be terrible if they will find out about it. Probably only she thought that it would be so horrible. It didn't had to be the truth but Anabelle was accustomed that all goes wrong. It was better to think it will be so. Then she couldn't be hurt so badly. It was easier. _Hope is a mother of fools_ she reminded herself. But then she also recalled what President Daitenji said to her. _If you won't believe, things will never change. And hope is the first step to believe. _What a stupid old man - she thought.

Dark haired girl proved to be completely different than they thought. Takao didn't understand her at all, Max and Rei suspected she's just very shy so they merely have to be nice to her. Kyoujyu was only interested in her beyblade. There was also Kai and Hitoshi. Hiwatari thought it be better to watch out for her - she reminded him bladers form Abbey, so there had to be something wrong with her. He didn't want to think so but she could even be dangerous. And then Hitoshi... President Daitenji already told him about Anabelle. He knew even more about her than she would want him to know.

* * *

A/N: This story doesn't include Hilary and Daichi. I'm not able to write about nine main characters, also - Hiromi appears only in anime series and my fanfiction bases on manga mostly. Anabelle's personality was created based on my whole life experience. First two chapters are a little boring so please, wait until chapter three.


	2. Stranger in China

"There's a story inside of me  
Many sadness inside my mind  
I'm always thinking how should I live without all pains"

Anna Tsuchiya – "My Fate"

Stranger in China

Everything happened so quickly - Anabelle just came to Japan and then she had to leave again. But this time it was different. She was with a professional team who was going to take part in the world championships. She always wished someday she would be able to take part in it too. She wasn't a part of their team but in the end she didn't need to. It was fine as it was. Teammates... She didn't need them. One day she would become a world champion, and she was going to do it without any help. So now she just wanted to learn as much as it was possible. To see how bladers were fighting on an international level... It surely was a learning experience! But still there was one thing which was niggling her all the time. In the end she decided to ask Rei about it. She liked him the most from all team. He was quiet and kind, and he was nice to her. She knew he wouldn't ask her anything and just would answer her question. She also could ask Max, but she didn't want to. Probably because a blond haired boy was younger from her and Rei was older.

Anabelle was already packed so she hadn't much things to do before their departure. She sat down against the wall in front of the house. The weather was nice and the sun was shining. It was warm, for sure warmer than in country she came from. She started to watching the flowers. _Flowers are so nice_ she thought. _Everyone likes them. But it's so strange - they're strong enough to grow up from the underground and so sensitive that you can hurt them with only two fingers. Why is that so?_

'What are you doing?' she heard. She raised her head and saw Rei. What a stroke of luck.

'Just watching flowers,' she said.

'You like them?' Rei sat down next to her and smiled. She always wondered why everyone here smiled so often. What was their reason to smile…

'Everyone does.'

For a moment there was silent. Anabelle gathered up the courage and said:

'Can I ask you something?'

Rei looked at her. 'Of course you can,' he said. 'So what is it?'

'Which teams will take part in championships?'

'Um... I don't know about all teams. I only know White Tigers and All Starz will come for sure. Probably also Neo Borg, even if Kai said nothing about them.'

'And... What about other teams?' She hoped Rei didn't realize she was nervous while asking about it. She was clutching her bag strap tightly.

'Probably some teams from Europe... Hitoshi should know so you can ask him. Or if you want, I can do it.'

'No, there's no need to! I'll ask him later. Thank you Rei.'

'You're welcome' he smiled again. He was glad that Anabelle talked with him. That meant she probably started to acclimate. He wanted to ask about representation of her country, but he supposed that she wouldn't answer.

The trip didn't take long. After all Japan was closer to China than to any European country. First they had to get to the airport. Then wait – because the plane was delayed. Takao fidgeted around but finally Hitoshi got upset and told him to sit up and wait quietly. Takao murmured something what probably was about older Kinomiya, but he didn't care. The most important thing now was the plane. After one hour everyone was bored or angry. Takao, Rei and Max were talking about something, Kyoujyu was working on his laptop. Whereas Hitoshi, Kai and Anabelle were just waiting what would happen next. Actually only one girl in group started to be bored. She wanted to do something, anything, just to stop boredom. But she couldn't. She was afraid. Every time was the same. Every time when she had something to do with other people she was so scared that she couldn't even talk to them. Everyone always thought Anabelle was just a loner. Because why should they thought she was afraid?

Two hours of waiting, but they finally left. Ana took her mobile phone to turn it off. An unread message was there. It was from her parents. She didn't read it. She didn't want to think about her hometown now. About her parents, her home… And about something what she called the nightmare. But now she was in the plane, far away from it. She didn't have to care about it. Even if she knew that, Anabelle took her notebook and started to write something. Kyoujyu, who was sitting next to her, was still working on his laptop so he shouldn't pay attention to her. As long as nobody was interested in her she felt safe. Writing took her a while. After she finished, she felt asleep. For some reason Ana always slept while travelling.

'Anabelle, do you feel alright?' Rei asked when they left an airport. 'You look a little faint.'

'I'm fine' she said. For some reason she avoided an eye-contact. She really had to look horrible if Rei noticed it. She usually looked like an ill person, because of her pale skin, so now… She didn't even want to think about it. She lied again. She had a nightmare during the flight. It was about a little girl who was crying in the darkness. She was all alone. She hugged a teddy-bear and whispered _please, help me_. Of course, Anabelle was that girl. And she knew that this dream was caused by an unread message from her parents.

Anabelle took a deep breath. _It's alright_ she told herself. _I'm far away from everything. It's different place, they're different people. There's nothing to worry about._ She said so, but she knew there are a lot of things she should care about. Having secrets was much more gruelling than she thought. But it was her own choice. She was the one who decided to keep all information about her in secret from the Bladebreakers. She was the one who had to take responsibility for it.

Opening ceremony was the next day so, after they came to a hotel, they had nothing more to do. There were two rooms for their team. They decided that one would be for Hitoshi, Anabelle and Kai. In fact Takao and Hitoshi had a little argument, because the younger one couldn't accept there was no bigger rooms. Anabelle didn't like that she would have to share room with Hiwatari. She had sort of bad feelings about him. It wasn't so difficult with talkative people. They usually didn't notice a lot of important things around them. Just like Takao, the loudest one from all team and the most clueless. But with Kai it was whole different story. He always only watched without saying a word. She knew very well the most quiet people could be the most dangerous. After all she was exactly the same.

Later Takao said they should go sightseeing. Somehow everyone agreed. Only Hitoshi left in their hotel room, because he still had something to do. And this is where the true story began. After walking for a while, thanks to Takao – they got lost. They got to a strange looking, narrow street. It was a dead end so they just wanted to go back. But they couldn't.

A short boy blocked their way. He was wearing a cape with a hood so they weren't able to see his face.

'Good day Bladebreakers,' he said and smirked. 'I hoped to meet you here.'

Nobody had any idea who he was and what he wanted. But he was holding a launcher in one hand and a beyblade in second hand.

'Who are you?' asked Kinomiya.

'It doesn't matter now', the boy responded. 'I came here to fight with one of you.'

'Okay, so let's go.'

Takao always was ready for a beybattle. Just try to imagine how surprised he was when the boy smirked again and said:

'I don't want to fight with _you_. I want to fight with _her_.'

He pointed at Anabelle. Everyone looked at her. They were surprised by this but she was not.

'I'm not going to do it,' she said in her usual voice. She couldn't fight now. Not when the Bladebreakers were here.

'Oh is that so?' the boy asked. 'It's kinda unfair, you know. So many people were able to battle with you… I want to have a chance too! Won't you let me, miss Elves' Queen?'

Anabelle was shocked and angry at the same time. A stranger shouldn't know it, there was no chance for a random person to know her. Unless it wasn't a stranger… She should have predicted that something like this might happen. Suddenly everything became clear. She was so stupid… This team was here. Not only that. In this team there was a boy from her hometown. Concentrated on a completely different problems she totally forgot about him. In fact she didn't suppose he would pay any attention to her. But it happened. And it happened at the worst possible time.

It was like a slow motion when Anabelle took a step forward while she blinked. When she opened her eyes she became her real self again. She looked at stranger's smile and squinted.

'Stand back' she commanded in a cold voice.

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter. Nothing interesting happens here. Chapter three will be better, I promise! Also, I have to explain some things about this chapter to avoid questions. First - about age of the characters. When I was a child I used to think Rei's the oldest, Max's the youngest and Takao, Kai and Kyoujyu are at the same age. It's exactly the same, but in Liberate Kai is older than Takao and Kyoujyu. Second thing - about hotel rooms. Why Kai and Anabelle have to share one room? Bbecause I'm still not sure about one of future scenes. Also, because I wanted her to piss off. I'm a kind of sadist when it's about my OCs or favourite characters... And no, I'm not going to write a dramatic love story. Don't expect this. Last one - Ana's nickname. It's nothing important, she don't have any magical powers or anything like that. Kids in her hometown used to call her Elves' Queen - this thing will be explained later.


	3. Nightmare Flame

A/N: In fact I finished it a few months ago... But a lot of things happens now in my life and I'm not always able to take care about my writings. Anyway - chapter three is better than previous two. Chapter four will be finished... Someday. I hope you won't find too many grammar mistakes here... And if you do - for Aoki's sake, please, let me know so I be able to avoid them next time.

Fater of Beyblade, too many dialogue not enough descriptions... My eyes are in pain (pretty awful, I'm the one who wrote it). I promise to write chapter four better.

* * *

"If you're patient, everything will be okay.

If you're persistent, troubles will seem far away.

Perseverance is the key to everything you achieve.

Seek out the truth, don't forget about what you believe."

Beyblade – "Rise Above The Storm"

Nightmare Flame

The Bladebreakers didn't move. Anabelle didn't even have to turn out to check it. She knew.

'Didn't you hear me? GET BACK,' she repeated, this time louder. Now they listened.

In such a narrow place she was a little afraid of hurting them. Usually she fought alone so there was no one to took care about. Now she had five people with her. Also, there was no space for a fierce battle. It wasn't like she felt like doing it. In fact she didn't. But now there was no other option. The boy knew way too much about her and she didn't want him to tell it loud. Japanese team didn't have to know about her life. It would be pointless.

'You're sure you want to fight me?' she asked.

'Pfff. That's why I came here!' was the answer. Anabelle sighted. It looked like she hadn't any other choice.

'Remember. You asked for it,' she said.

Why was there a beystadium? She always wondered about it. In a place like this one, in all the weird places, there always was one. But now the most important thing was the battle. Oh, to hell with all her resolves! If he made her, she would use her special attack. She could even destroy his beyblade – she didn't care. The boy was like everyone else who asked her for a battle. They only took care about themselves. She hadn't any reason to worry about them.

'Three…' the boy started countdown.

'Two' said Anabelle while taking position.

'One'

They looked at each other. She couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure he could see her.

'Let it rip.'

They didn't shout. They just said it calmly. Kyoujyu took his laptop to analyze the battle. Everyone looked at Anabelle and the stranger. There was something different with her. They remembered her battle with Takao, when she didn't even want to win. This time was different. They weren't even sure if she was the same person. Two beyblades were spinning around the arena. Both bladers were concentrated on the battle. Suddenly the wind started to blow.

'Feel the power of my Cyclone!' the boy said. Anabelle snorted.

'Your beyblade's element… Is it wind?' she asked.

'Yeah, and I'm gonna beat you with it!'

The girl smirked. 'Too bad for you. You never heard fire always wins with wind, did you?'

'Oh, shut up! You can't be that strong, you're just a stupid girl! Everyone always laugh at you. It can't be so difficult to win with you.'

'Fatum. I think it's time to wake up' Anabelle said. Now both bitbeasts were in action. A little black cat with white wings and a huge, brown and green eagle. It even looked a little funny.

Kyoujyu noticed something. There was something wrong with Fatum. Like… It was only half of a bitbeast. He never saw anything like this before so he wasn't sure. But she still wasn't using her whole power. Maybe chairman Daitenji was right? Maybe Anabelle was really an incredible beyblader with an unique bitbeast? He still was collecting data about Fatum and Cyclone. Even if the process was in progress he already noticed Fatum's statistics were too high for her enemy's. There was no way he could beat her.

'Impossible…' Kyoujyu said quietly. It definitely was impossible. She couldn't be that powerful. Her statistics… It was on Kai and Takao's level. She came here to learn? No way. It couldn't be the reason. She already was an awesome beyblader. It had to be something different. With only half of power she could destroy Cyclone easily. So why didn't she do it already? Kyoujyu noticed one more thing about her power. Just now, when they boy called her stupid girl. It made her angry. And then her power's level rose. It reminded him what happened some years ago, when the Bladebreakers team was created. The battles in Russia. He also was collecting data there. It looked exactly the same. When the enemies were getting angry their power rose. And now Anabelle… He doubted she was from Biovolt. But she never told them which country she came from so it was possible she was from Russia. Kyoujyu decided not to tell anyone about his suspects. Now two people already noticed something was wrong with the mysterious girl. Kai knew it from the beginning, Kyoujyu noticed it now. But unlike to him Hiwatari thought Anabelle could be dangerous. He decided to stop her if the situation during her battle would become risky.

'So, why didn't you beat me yet? See? You're not that powerful! Just like I said. It's not a surprise. Nobody likes you so you probably never had any partner to practice. Too bad, I always have someone to help. It's so nice to have a lot of friends you know…'

He had a lot of fun. But the words he said for Anabelle was like a sharp. It hurt her. And it was the worst thing he could do. She wanted to scream _shut up, just shut up already_ but she couldn't. Somehow she just couldn't scream.

'Don't you even dare to say it again.'

Her voice was like an ice. Cold, quiet and calm. Kai who was standing near the wall was the only one who was able to see her face. He was a little surprised. Now she wasn't that angry like she was just moment ago. Her eyes… She was sad. Sad but still angry. Anabelle squinted again.

'Nightmare Flame' the girl said.

Flames covered whole arena. Even more. They made a circle around Ana. The wind was blowing her hair. Nobody noticed but she had a little tears in her eyes. Now everyone were surprised. Nightmare Flame? What was that? Another attack? But she said about two only… Yet she never said she had only two…

'Hey, what's wrong with him?' Max asked. Everyone looked at the boy. He made one step backward and… He was shaking.

'What the hell is this?' he asked. He looked into the flames. The Bladebreakers looked into them too. There was something but it was blurred. They saw only something black. But the boy had to see it clearly.

'How… How did you… You shouldn't know that!'

Even if his eyes were covered with his hood, they were sure he was looking at Anabelle. And probably he was shocked, maybe even afraid.

'That's why nobody can beat me. _I'm able to destroy anyone with only this one attack._' Suddenly, she changed the language. The Bladebreakers weren't able to understand second sentence she said. She didn't want them to hear it. '_Now excuse me, but I'm going to destroy your beyblade. This way you learn you shouldn't insult me the way you did._'

She wasn't angry anymore. Now she was just sad.

'Fatum. Finish it.'

Beyond the flames, the green beyblade attacked by the star-shaped one broke into pieces. Anabelle sighted. The flames disappeared and Fatum came back to the girl's hand. The boy felt on his knees. He was in shock.

'I'm sorry this happened,' she said looking at him. Then she turned to the Bladebreakers. Now she looked as usual – like the girl they met a few days ago. Nobody wouldn't suspect she really wanted to destroy the boy's beyblade. They all thought it was just an accident. Okay, almost all. Kai knew. He remembered people like her. He met them when he was a child in a place called Biovolt. Now he had a proof. She was dangerous. Yet there was a little part of his mind telling him she didn't want to be the person she was.

'I think we can go now,' she said. As always – without any emotions.

'I think we should go back. It's late already,' said Rei. Everyone agreed.

While going back to the hotel Takao decided to ask Anabelle about Nightmare Flame.

'Um… Anabelle?' he started.

'Yes?'

'I wondered… Your attack… What was that?'

'Nightmare Flame. It's my special attack. But I don't like to use it.'

_First lie. I use it every time._

'Sometimes I'm not able to control it… And then the other beyblade can be destroyed.'

_Second lie. I always destroys other beyblades._

'I didn't want it to happen now. It was an accident.'

_Third lie. But it was this bastard's fault. He asked for it._

She hoped they didn't hear what she told the boy during their battle. They acted like they didn't but she couldn't be sure. The one who worried her the most was Kai. He was standing the closest to her. Some years ago she read an article about the Bladebreakers. Now she remembered only he was raised in Russia. Just this fact was enough for her to worry.

They found a way and came back to the hotel. Hitoshi was waiting for them already.

'There you are! Where did you go? I have to tell you something important.'

Everyone sat up in the room. Then Hitoshi started to talk.

'It's already chosen which team will you be battling.'

They listened carefully.

'The team is called Black Spirits. You probably never heard about they. It's the first time they're participating.'

Anabelle frozen. Just as she suspected. The Black Spirits. Team from her country. Team which included a person she hated the most in the world. Her worst enemy…

'Here's my proposition. You'll be fighting people called Sebastian and Arletta. Sebastian's bitbeast's element is fire so in my opinion, Max should fight him.'

'Can I fight with Arletta then?' Takao asked.

'Sorry Takao, but I don't want you to battle at the beginning of championships. The same goes for Kai. You two are the best bladers in our team.'

For Takao calling him the best was enough as an excuse.

'Then about Arletta. Her opponent will be Anabelle.'

The words surprised everyone.

'Wait. But… I'm not the part of this team. I'm not registered,' Ana said.

'Yes, you are Anabelle. You're member of the Bladebreakers and in my opinion, you are the best opponent for Arletta.'

It was really unexpected. Neither Anabelle nor any of the guys supposed she would be the real part of the team. Guys started to think if she was really that good. And if she was… Then what in world was happening here? Why Hitoshi and president Daitenji had told them she was here to learn? For what? With every minute this day the situation was getting more and more strange.

'So? Do you agree?' Hitoshi asked.

For Anabelle it was difficult not to laugh. She just looked at Hitoshi's eyes.

'Of course,' she said.


End file.
